Hank
CGI (face)= |-|Model Series= Hank *'Class': PRR K4s Pacific *'Designers': J.T. Wallis, Alfred W. Gibbs, and Axel Vogt *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works or PRR Juniata Shops *'Built': sometime between 1917 and 1928 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Top Speed': 90 mph Hank is a large American tender engine. Bio Thomas and Percy first met Hank at Brendam when he arrived. Thomas was impressed, until Hank told him he was "one of the finest little engines he'd ever seen". Thomas misinterpreted the comment as making fun of his size, and became determined to pull all of Hank's loads himself. While Thomas tired himself out pulling the heavy loads, Hank insisted that he should help Thomas with the train. With the strain, Thomas eventually cracked a cylinder and finally decided to accept Hank's offer for help. Hank pushed Thomas to Knapford Station, where the other engines were waiting to greet Hank. Persona Hank is big, bold, and blue. He may come across as brash in his cheery confidence and enthusiasm, but being the mighty titan he is, Hank is more than used to being easily seen or heard. In his jolliness, he may seem a little goofy and kooky, especially with so many bells and whistles and a cowcatcher, but big ol' Hank has a big ol' heart and is more than happy to buffer up, share, and lend a helping hand. Using his might, strength, and power to be able to assist others is something that only comes all too naturally to him and he takes it in his stride, without second thought. Hank can become concerned about his friends though, as he gladly keeps an eye out for the other little engines. The only trouble with being Hank is that virtually every engine is little compared to him. Basis Hank is a Pennsylvania Railroad K4s Pacific with buffers and screw link couplings added to the back of his tender for coupling. Two K4s are preserved, 1361 and 3750. Livery Hank is painted ultramarine blue with red wheels, lining, and a cowcatcher. His smokebox is painted dark grey. Appearances Television Series * Season 12 - Heave Ho Thomas! Books * 2009 - Hank * 2010 - Heave-Ho, Thomas! * 2011 - The Big Book of Engines * 2013 - Hank and the Huffing, Puffing Engine Magazine Stories * 2011 - Heave Ho Thomas! Voice Actors * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) Trivia * Hank is named after Actor Tom Hanks the voice of Woody in the Toy Story Film series. * According to Sodor Island Fansite's interview with model maker and designer John Lee, Hank was originally designed to have an older face with a moustache. However, at HiT Entertainment's request, John made Hank look slightly younger and more jolly. * Hank was the first new engine to be introduced into the CGI television series. * Hank never had a CGI driver and fireman. The driver and fireman were only seen once and they were models. * Hank's livery represents the colours of the flag of the United States. * Hank had two identical models, and was initially to have four different face-masks. It is unknown whether or not the remaining two were fully produced. * Hank is only partly modified to work on Sodor. His running plate has been altered, he is missing a headlamp, and he has buffers on his tender and screwlink couplings, yet he retains his cowcatcher. * Hank's Wooden Railway and Take-n-Play toys do not have front couplers, despite them being present in the television series. * In real life, Hank would be too large for the British loading gauge. However, he has been re-scaled to avoid technical issues. * According to concept designs, Hank was originally planned to be a Union Pacific Challenger Class 4-6-6-4. * Hank's whistle is really a lower pitched version of Gordon's. * His chassis was made from the same tooling as Spencer's, but with different pistons. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued; reintroduced in 2014) Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Television Series-only characters Category:4-6-2